ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
FanFare (TNO)
Fanfare is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown mechanical species from an unknown planet. Appearance Fanfare is a mechanical humanoid with very limited features. His spherical head has a large marking down the front middle, going up to his forehead, and a second continuous marking that runs most of the way around his head at eye level. The second marking starts and ends just shy of connecting to the first marking. His hands end in large turbine-like hands. He has three sharp fingers on each hand, shaped like fan blades. Despite their appearance, they can bend inwards and are fully articulate- allowing his hands to grasp properly. His 'palms- contain strange mouth-like orifices each with three 'teeth'. His hands can spin 360* around the wrist rapidly. He also has a tail with the same, albeit smaller, hand on its end. He has legs. The omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Fanfare's main ability is his aerokinesis. Using the rotary blades on his hands and tail, he can manipulate air flow around him to an incredible precise amount. He can use this to lift himself up similar to a helicopter as a limited form of flight. The simplicity of this ability belies its potentially devastating applications. Fanfare possesses an advanced form of echolocation that allows him to see his surroundings in three dimensions. This echolocation also shows him air flows around him, from which he can also gather the general temperature. He can also detect changes in the density or composure of the nearby atmosphere. In other words, he can smell via his echolocation. His ability to manipulate atmospheric flow is not limited to just normal air, he also possesses a limited ability to manipulate water flow whilst submerged. He does not need to breath. Being made of metal, Fanfare is also quite durable. Certainly more so than a human. Because he is made of metal, and his blade-like fingers spin at high speeds, he can use his hands as brutal melee weapons should he need to. Weaknesses Fanfare is blind, and cannot see light in any form. His only way to 'see' is by using his echolocation abilities and sensing the atmosphere around him. As a result he is completely blind in any kind of vacuum, making him very vulnerable to being in space without protection. His abilities are also muffled whilst underwater. His echolocation does not work as well in such a dense environment, making everything seem 'fuzzy' to him. He can still generate air flow, however it is far easier for him just to use his hands to manipulate the water instead. History Appearances Trivia *The original alien was created by Aaron as a gift for Primal. *His powers and abilities that he gains as an extension of his Air-powers were inspired by different characters. **His Echolocation ability is based off of Wamuu from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency. **His limited flight is based off of Peridot using her limb enhancers as a make-shift helicopter rotor in Steven Universe. *The markings on his head are designed so that they resemble the standby symbol. See Also *Fanfare (Original Free Use Alien) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Air Aliens